Vacation of Love
by Preci LV
Summary: Naruto and Hinata fall in love in California while she's vacationing with her fellow kunoichis.
1. Jenny's Idea

I look at my long dark blue hair and sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I wonder if I should cut it or not. I decide not to and changed in my outfit. I looked amazing in my combat boots and purple tank-top and navy shorts. I tie my long hair into a ponytail as I walk out the door to meet up with the girls. Sakura, Ino, Clover, Jenny and Sai's sister Sammie were here in front of the entrance when I arrived. Jenny waves at me and hugs me.

"Hello, best friend!"

"Hey, Jan."

I look back and forth at my friends, wondering what crazy plan Jenny had in mind. Just then, I see Naruto from the corner of my eye. He stands there and waves at us. I wave back then blushed. Jenny looks over there and waves at him, standing on one leg and eventually falls on her side. All the girls wave at him. He waves and leaves.

"Naruto and Hinata...sitting in a tree...", sings Clover.

"Shut it, Cloe!"

"What? It's true. Just marry him already!"

I hip-bump her and stick my tongue at her.

"Okay, Jenny...what's your crazy plan this time...?"

"VEGAS!", says Cloe.

"No! We're going to LA!"

"YES! My home in Cali!", cheers Clover.

Sammie whines, "Why...?! Not fair...maybe I wanna go to Paris." then she swishes her long black ponytail. Jenny looks at her stubborn friend and smiles. She sashays toward her and hugs her. She tries to push off her overly trigger-happy friend but sighs instead.

"So...Cali, it is?", asks Ino, swishing her long blonde ponytail.

"Uh, YES!", says Jenny, fist-pumping and shaking her hips.

"Maybe we might meet some famous faces.", says Sakura, flipping her short pink hair.

"OH! Clayton Kershaw!", says Clover.

"Uhhh...not to be a downer...what's a bunch of nineteen year old GIRLS gonna do in a big city like LA?", says Sakura.

"UGH! Damn, Runi! Jeez...", says Cloe.

"Maybe we should invite _Naruto_ over with us!", jokes Sammie.

I blush. "He can come...if _Gaara_ comes with!"

Jenny spazzs and blushes hardly. "Why HIM?!"

"Cause Jenny... _you like him_!", says Sammie.

Jenny groans. "Fine...FINE! He'll come...but Gabby's gonna hate it...!"

"To Cali?", ask Clover.

"To Cali!", we all say as we go off to find Naruto and Gaara to invite them to LA with us.


	2. On Our Way to LA!

Jenny was super upset when Gabby was cool with her brother going to California with them. She should've known that Gabriella was an independent young woman who was capable of handling her Kazekage duties by herself.

*Gabby and Gaara both share the Kazekage title.*

I look at Jenny with her pouty face and pinched her cheek as we were on board the airplane to LA. Jenny hesitated but smiled. She sighed in her seat but almost had a MELTDOWN when Gaara sat next to her. They both blushed at each other. Clover looked behind where they both seated and started making faces at them. Jenny poked her face and laughed. Gaara secretly smiled. Jenny looked at him and grinned. Sakura was too deeply involved in her book while sitting next to Ino, who was twirling her ponytail. They were in front of me. I was a few rows across from Clover's aisle. Clover was sitting with Sammie, who was texting her brother, Sai.

"Ino, Sai says hi and he calls you his pretty girl!"

Ino blushed at that and Clover laughs.

"Awww, look at all this ROMANCE!"

"Shut it, Nash!", Ino jokes as she throws her purple flip-flop at her. Clover ducks her head and sticks her tongue at her, but little did she knew that it ended up hitting one of the female flight attendants. She stormed over there and put her hands on her hips and sneered. Her tan skin matched the blue flight dress and dark brown curly short hair. Clover slowly sat down in her seat and blushed.

"Sorry about my friends.", said Jenny.

"Next time...do that stupid crap again...you're OFF! Got it?"

All of us jumped at the intenseness of her pitchy voice.

"Yes, ma'am.", mumbled Jenny as the flight attendant sashayed away.

"Fake ass she got there behind HER...", mumbled Sammie.

"Fake Icky Vicky to be exact...", said Clover.

"Guys, chill.", I say. "We don't wanna ruin our vacay..."

Sakura was still into her book. Ino slaps it out of her hands. Sakura drops her jaw and stares at her.

"Didn't your mom tell you it's rude to stare?", jokes Ino.

Sakura sneers at her blonde friend. The plane was finally taking off and the girls were excited. The excitement wore off after a few hours into the flight. Sakura and Ino were sleeping while Sammie was talking to her brother on the phone. Clover and I were talking about how LA was going to be awesome. I talk quietly so I won't wake Naruto up. He was so cute sleeping next to me. Clover noticed my face and nudged me and gave me a look, meaning to make my move or else. I blush and sigh as I slid back in my seat. I saw Jenny's aisle. I nod my head to their direction at Clover, who turned her head. We smile as we saw our little friend sleeping with her arms wrapped around Gaara's body while he was nodding off himself. He wakes up and sees her and smiles. He finally wraps his arm around his sleeping friend and goes to sleep. Clover tries to take a photo of them. I wanted to stop her, but didn't.

"Go to sleep, Cloe."

"Fine. Good night, Hydie..."

"Night..."

I turn around again to see Jenny and Gaara. He kisses her forehead gently as if not to wake her and tries to fall asleep again. I fall asleep, not realizing that Naruto woke up and wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.


	3. Love In a Beautiful Place

As the plane arrives to LA after a week (at least it's what it felt like), we all run out of the plane to feel the sunshine against our skins. The snobby flight attendant glared at us as we left. Clover was about to fight her, but I grabbed her arm and glared at her, urging her to quit. She sighs and walks with us.

"Well, girls...shall we?", asks Sammie as she stretches and flexes her arms. Her short-sleeved belly shirt was intimidating the LA boys. Jenny runs over to her as she saw the looks on the boys' faces.

"Maybe we should get going...", says Jenny.

Sammie shrugs and leaves with her friends. "Ya know, Jan...? We ALL can't have big boobs and a butt like you and Hinata here!"

I cover myself with my arms and yell at her. "Stop looking at me there, Sammie!"

"I'm just speaking for our male friends here." Sammie eyes Naruto and Gaara as they were blushing.

"Where are we going anyway?", asks Sakura as she was reading and walking at the same time.

"Well...we should find a hotel to put our stuff away first...I know where!", says Clover as she runs off. We run after her. We found this beautiful hotel where we put our stuff away and we go exploring. We find the Walk of Fame. As we explore, Clover starts freaking out.

"What? What is it?", asks Jenny.

"I almost stepped on a cootie star!" Clover was shaking in her orange converse sneakers.

"Where?"

We all come to her. We saw a star which had Donald Trump's name on it. Jenny dies with laughter as she sinks to the ground. She lays on her front, letting us know how big her butt is in her khaki shorts. Her red shirt was revealing a little of her back.

"Jen, get up and stop laughing at me!"

Jen slowly gets up and calms down, but it was hard since she was red from laughing so hard.

"Hydie, carry me over this star!"

I drop my jaw. Was she serious? She was a few inches across the damn thing! I sigh then carried her over the star, almost dropping her in the progress!

"I'm not THAT heave, Hinata!"

I put my hands on my bare legs and started panting. I was TIRED!

"Either you're lying...or I need to work out with Casey...!"

"Don't do that!", says Ino. "She'll work you out a STORM!"

"I know that!"

"Hydie's not WEAK! She's lazy!", jokes Clover.

I glare at her.

"Where to now...?", I say.

"To the Staple Center!", says Clover as she runs off again. We follow her again but I stop to see some lady getting her purse stolen! As the thief ran off, so did I. I chased after him without the others.

"Hey...! Come back here!", I say. He stops and grabs my neck. I dodge it and get both of his arms and kick his midsection. He groans in pain and collapses. I took the purse and walked confidently to the lady but I heard a click sound. I turn around and I saw him with a gun! I quickly put my hands in the air. He motioned me to give the purse back. I sigh but I wasn't going to back down so easily. He came close to me as he points the gun to my abdomen. I spot my friend from the corner of my eye. He appears behind the robber without him knowing and whispers in his ear, "I don't wanna do that if I were you..." The robber was shocked and slowly turns around. Naruto smirks at him as he punches him and helps me out. I silently thank him and shyly blushed. Naruto does the same. He holds my hand as I give the purse back to the lady. She thanks us and wanted to pay us, but we refused graciously. The lady understood and said goodbye to us. We look at each other and smile. Naruto hesitates at first but calms down as he kisses my mouth. I was shocked at first but I didn't care. I kiss him back. We heard our friends calling us and we quickly go over there.


	4. Clover the Basketball Player

When we arrive into the Staple Center, we drop our jaws as we saw how HUGE the arena was! I couldn't believe it. It was MASSIVE! I eye the bleachers and the yellow and purple colors of the Lakers. Clover rolls her eyes at the stadium for she is a Warriors fan and she was against the Lakers and Clippers and despises the Kings (well mostly all of Sacramento...please don't ask why...). Jenny brings up a mini-trampoline in front of the basketball hoop.

"What are you two clowns doing?", asks Sammie.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Cloe wants to dunk like those mascots..."

"HEY!", yells Cloe as she was at half-court. "Don't judge my bombastic personality, okay?! I'm the next female MJ!"

"Stop it! You're not MJ!"

"Says the girls whose team's TRASH!"

"I'm not YOU!"

Jenny suddenly screams as Cloe runs, jumps on the trampoline and dunks like Jordan. We all applaud.

"Great job.", says Sakura sarcastically. "Now how you gonna come down...?"

"That's what I was THINKING...! HELP YOU GUYS!"

"Don't worry, Clo! I'll get a ladder...", I say as I left.

"Hurry, Hydie! I'm dangling!"

The girls worry while Naruto holds his arms up. "Let me catch you, Cloe..."

"No way! You're no taller that this thing, Naruto! Now I know how Jenny feels when she has her thing with heights!"

"Don't pick on me, Cloe!"

Just then, a tall black man with shades grabs a hold of Cloe's waist and helps her down. She cries and hugs the strange guy. "Thank you...oh my god, you're fucking tall..."

"Cloe...!", says Jenny.

"He is!"

I came with the ladder but gotten sadden as I saw that Clover was saved. "Damn...I missed the action!"

"Oh, Hinata...", Cloe spazzs as she hugs me and cries. "I've been saved by a savior!"

"Good God, Cloe..."

He took off his shades and smiles. "Pleasure doing business with y'all."

Another tall black boy runs up to him and says, "Dude...where have you been..?"

"Helping this girl form this hoop.", he says while pointing to Clover. She and Jenny drop their jaws at them.

"Oh. My. God. Westbrook and KD!", squealed Jenny. "Clover got saved by KD!"

"Wooowww...Durant's fuckin' tall!"

"Clover!"

"He is!"

I sigh as I put the ladder back.

"You REALLY like ladders. don't you...?", asks Naruto.

I blush and nod my head shyly. Naruto holds my hand in secret. At first, I wanna run...but just let it be. I look at the spiky blondie and blush.

"A'ight, y'all...", said Cloe. "Who's hungry...cause I'm _hangry_!"

We all groan.

"Uncle joke?"

"YES!", we all yell. Cloe lowers her eyes and sighs.

"Lemme find a restaurant..."


	5. Jenny Insults Kobe!

We found this beautiful restaurant downtown. As we ate this amazing food, Jenny jokes around.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen Kobe."

Clover nearly spits out her soda. "Don't mention him!"

"If I saw him, I'll tell him he'll never be as good as Jordan...with his broken up knees!"

Cloe laughs.

"Dude...stop..."

"No way. I'm on a roll! He has broke knees and old man legs...and five rings! FIVE! Not gonna get six NOR eleven!"

"Uh..."

"Let me finish! Umm...well I got nothing for now, I guess."

"Jan...turn around..."

"Wow...rough...", says a deep voice.

She turns and spazzs. Kobe was right behind her! She really got him HARD!

"Just a head's up for y'all...I didn't plan this!", says Clover. Jenny was red all over her face. We all laugh at her.

"We apologize for our friend, Mister Bryant...", I say. I nudge Jenny.

"Yes. I am.", she says as she puts her head on the table. Gaara pats her back.

"Don't try to cheer her up, Gaara.", jokes Clover.

Kobe laughs and sits with us. We all ate with Kobe and thanked him for his time as we left. Jenny was still sulking at what happened. Gaara wraps his arm around her neck and tries to cheer her up. She smiles and thanks him.

"Jenaara romance...", sighs Clover.

Jenny chases her around. Naruto had to grab Jen's collar to get her to stay put. We all decide to go back to the hotel to rest.


	6. A Jenaara Romance Finally! (Jenny's POV)

**Author's Note:**

I'm going to switch POVs for a minute. I'm going to switch back next chapter. The reason I'm switching POVs so we can get a glimpse of Gaara and Jenny falling in love. I know...this is a PARODY though...and we ALL love NaruHina but...GIVE ME A BREAK, OKAY?! (I'm joking ;) )! Thank you for understanding and I'll switch back soon. I promise :) !

* * *

I was really tired from being on my feet all day. As I collapse on one of the couches in the front hall, Hinata jokingly sits on my back. I wiggle out of her butt but we both end up on the floor, giggling.

"Can you two stop goofing around?", asks Clover. We look up at her and I jokingly threw my flip-flop at her. She ducks her head and it hits Sakura, who was reading and had her earplugs in. She takes one of them out and glares at us. We both point at each other. She gets up, takes my flip-flop and smacks me on the head with it!

"Ow! Goddamn, Runi! Give me my damn stuff!", I say as I snatch my beautiful pink and white flip-flop out of her hands. Hinata hugs me and we laugh. I look at Gaara, who was drinking tea with Naruto and Ino. Sammie was taking pictures on her phone and was sending them to Sai. She sighs as she wishes dearly that he was here with her. Those two were always inseparable. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She puts her hand on top of mine and smiles. Ino yawns and looks at the time. It was nearly nine thirty.

"We should eat dinner then head to our rooms.", Ino says as she gets done with her tea.

"Okay...how many of us are there?", asks Clover.

Sakura makes a head-count. "Eight."

"So...either four rooms with two of us or two rooms with four of us."

"First off: That last one is bad. We don't have enough ROOM! Second off: Let's do something that's NOT expensive!"

"Jeez, Runi...", mumbled Clover.

"Let's rock-paper-scissors over who goes with who!", says Sammie. "I call dibs on Ino!"

They hug each other. I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Okay...so it's Ino and Sammie...I guess I'll room with Sakura...OOO! That leaves _these four_!"

"Gaara and Jenny then Hinata and Naruto!", sing-songs Ino.

I blush and look at Gaara, who had his head down.

"Wait! Can't the BOYS room with each other?!"

"Too late!", jokes Cloe as we all go out to dinner then gather our stuff to go to our rooms.

* * *

I think I was the most nervous than Gaara was. We was watching one of my favorite movies, _The Breakfast Club_ on the television and sitting on the bed. Gaara wasn't paying attention to me so it was okay. He was too busy looking at the movie. I was looking at both him and the movie. Gaara notices.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yea."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...never mind."

"Jenny?"

"Do you...like me...?"

He looks at me. "Maybe..."

"Oh."

"Do you...you know...like me?"

I blush at that.

"Jenny?"

Thought were swirling around in my mind. Should I say something?

"Gaara...um..."

He looks at me. He turns his body and cups my face in his hands and kisses me. I look at him and cuddle up with him. But what did that mean for us? Are we...? I ask Gaara.

"If you want to..."

"I like that."

Instead of watching the movie, we kiss and snuggle against each other. Gaara kept kissing my cheek and holding my hand.


	7. The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

I'm going back into Hinata's POV for you guys. You're welcome, people all over the world ;P

* * *

My mind was racing as I sat on the bed, next to Naruto, who was sleeping while I'm watching television. I sigh. Why don't I make a move? Why do I have to have these butterflies in my tummy? I try my best to relax. I turn off the TV. That's when he wakes up. He yawns and rubs his eyelids.

"Hey, Hydie. You going to sleep?"

"Uhhh...yeah...I am."

"Oh. I thought we could watch a movie."

My heart was racing rapidly. My mind was telling me to run but I didn't as I turn back on the TV.

"Hinata, you don't have to stay up...it was a suggestion."

I eye him up and down.

"It's okay, Naruto."

We watched _The Titanic_ , which was coincidentally one of Jenny's favorite movies of all-time. I hold on to my pillow as one of her favorite parts of the movie came up. The movie ends.

"So sad that Jack dies at the end.", I say.

"Yeah, but if Jenny were here, She'd complain about how it was organized...like the piece of wood-"

"Was long enough for the both of them..! Hah!"

"Ha...yeah..."

Our hands accidentally touch. We blush and smile. Naruto leans in to kiss me. My insides were spazzing but I tried to calm down. Naruto must be sensing what I'm feeling. He stops and looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Naruto...", I say with an edge to my voice.

Naruto looks at me. "Jeez, Hydie...I was only asking a question!"

"Well, stop it! I'm _fine_!"

"Sorry, Sakura."

"SAKURA?!"

He sucks in a breath. "Hinata-"

"No, I get it, Uzumaki!"

I get up and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!", I say, slamming the door behind me.


	8. Love Wins at the End

The next morning, I wake up from the couch I was sleeping on in the front hall of the hotel. I rub my eyelids and smell myself. I REALLY needed a shower but I didn't want to go back in there, for I was still mad at Naruto for calling me "Sakura". Don't get me wrong. Me and Sakura are GREAT friends! It upsets me to see that he still likes her. Clearly not understanding that she's still in love with Sasuke. I sigh as I have no choice but to go back. I open the door and find Naruto with his shirt off but with his orange sweatpants on. We stare at each other for a long period of time. I shake my head as I get my clothes and walk into the bathroom to shower and change my clothes. Naruto fixes his spiky hair and puts on his black and wears Tsunade's necklace. I came out, putting my clothes in a separate bag. I feel like my long legs were intimidating him because he was staring at me. I fix my purple blouse and adjusted my jeans. I look at him. He looks back at the mirror to fix his hair.

"Your hair's fine, Naruto."

He looks at me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Hinata...about last night..."

"Don't. Please. I get it. It was an accident."

"I just wanna-"

I press my finger against his mouth. He smiles and holds my hand. Clover barges in as we were about to kiss. She looks at us with embarrassment and smiles.

"Sorry! We gotta get going for Konoha...I feel like I'm sensing a NaruHina romance!"

I look at her and smirk as I pass her. She looks at Naruto. He puts his finger upon his lips, indicating her to keep it a secret. Clover squeals but quickly covers her mouth, regretting doing that because she has a thing against "dumb blondes". She follows them to the entrance where the others were waiting. Jenny was saddened as we had to leave. Ninjas can't take breaks forever.

"Can we at LEAST see one more place...?", asks Jenny.

"Breakfast time!", cheers Ino. We all went into the dining hall and ate breakfast. Jenny and Gaara haven't said anything since last night. I ask her if she was okay. She nods. She was looking pretty with her long black hair in a bun. She was also wearing her Clayton Kershaw jersey and khaki shorts. She smiles with her cherry red lips at me and sips her tea. Gaara looks at her. She blushes as he looks at her. Clover interrupted the tension by saying, "Yo! Look it! A cardinal!" We all turn around and saw a cardinal on the windowsill. Jenny's eyes glow as she saw it. Clover still felt that something was bothering our Azarathian princess friend. She pulls her aside.

"What's up, Jandy?"

"Nothing."

"Did Gaara do something? If he did...I'll kick his ass!"

"Don't...! He didn't do anything!"

"Jenny...tell me...it's ok, okay?"

She hangs her head and cried. Cloe puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Me and Gaara...we...we..."

Clover looks in her eyes. She had a feeling what Jenny was about to say.

"You two had sex, didn't you...?", asks Clover.

She nods. "I just thought...it'd be okay..."

"Jenny, you KNOW that's not YOU!"

Clover realized she was yelling. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you okay...? Did you tell him...?"

"It's okay...We didn't do nothing stupid..."

"Good..."

"Please don't tell anyone, Cloe..."

"I won't."

They hug each other and met up with us. Jenny looks at Gaara and smiled. He smiled back. They hold hands. Al of us nearly spazz out of control. I manage to calm all of us down.

"Well...we should explore more and go back to Konoha.", says Cloe. "Guys?"

"Yeah!", cheers Jenny.

"Let's.", says Sakura.

"Ladies! Let's rock LA!", says Sammie.

I hold hands with Naruto as we leave to explore and go home.

 **The End!**


End file.
